Does my bum look big in this?
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Luke and Flora wake up to find- to their horror- that they have swapped bodies. Living each others lives, they find out things about each other they never knew, and find out things about themselves. Can they find a way to swap back?
1. The wonders of woman

Luke swung his feet out of bed. Yawning, he stretched and pulled his clothes out the drawer.

As far as he could tell, he was the only one awake in the house. Despite not sleeping much, Luke always had the most energy in the morning. While Flora and the Professor stumbled about like zombies, Luke was bouncing off the walls.

Even so, in the silent household, something seemed…off. Luke couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He left his room, still mulling it over in his head, and walked into the bathroom, his clothes in his arms. He dumped the clothes on the floor, and turned on the light.

He rubbed his eyes at the sudden light and walked over to the mirror.

"WHAT?"

Luke stared at the mirror, but what stared back wasn't Luke.

It was Flora.

"What on earth…?" He mumbled, not wanting to wake the others.

He shook the mirror, trying to see if it was a clever trick. But nothing happened. He pulled the mirror off the wall and looked behind it. Nothing.

Luke closed his eyes tightly, and opened them again. So did the reflection of Flora.

Luke raised his arm. So did the reflection.

Luke stuck out his lip. So did the reflection.

Whatever Luke did, the reflection did also.

"This can't be happening," Luke grumbled. He ran into his room and looked in his full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

The person that looked back looked just like Flora. Except in Luke's pyjamas, which were far too small for her.

"No…"  
>Luke looked down at his feet, which seemed smaller. His legs were much longer and very skinny, his hips we're curvy, and, when he reached up to feel his hair, it was longer, silkier and not sticking out all over the place.<p>

He looked like Flora.

Shaking his head, he crept into Flora's room, his heart pounding against his chest.

He looked at the body lying in the bed.

As he crept closer, he looked at the person.

That person looked just like Luke.

Luke swallowed a scream, and shook Flora, he presumed it was her, violently.

"Luke," She moaned, her eyes slowly blinking opened.

She looked at Luke and her eye went wide. Her mouth hung opened slightly and Luke knew there was a scream going to follow.

"Ssh," He said, realising his voice sounded much like Floras.

"Is this a joke?" Flora raged. Her voice was deeper, and much more like Luke's.

Luke shook his head.

"You look like me," He said in horror.

"WHAT?"

Flora jumped out the bed. Sure enough, her pyjamas were hanging off Luke's short body. She frowned furiously, and ran into Luke's room to look into the mirror.

"Ohmigod…" She stared wildly at her reflection. Luke walked in, and as they stood side-by-side looking into the mirror Luke realised how much Flora towered over him.

"We swapped bodies," Luke said shortly.

"Well, DUH!" Flora said, her deep voice rising slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked, "People are going to think I am you and you are me, and if we tell anybody they won't believe us!"

Flora looked around thoughtfully.

"I guess we will have to live each other's lives until we figure something out,"  
>Luke groaned, "I don't want to be a girl,"<p>

"And I don't want to be a guy!" Flora snapped.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"What do you do until we find out what to do?" He asked. Flora shrugged.

"You live in my room, wear my clothes, go to my classes and basically be me and I will do the same with you,"

Luke sighed, "This is so messed up,"

Flora nodded, "It's crazy, now go and put on my pink school dress,"

Luke left his room and went to go into Flora's.

"Oh," Flora called after him, "No peaking!"

"No peaking where?"

"Where do YOU think?" Flora rolled her eyes and disappeared into Luke's room.

Luke sighed, and ran his hand through the thick brown hair on the top of his head.

He shook his head, "Messed up…"

He pulled out Flora's pink dress and stared at it.

"It's only for a while," He reassured himself as he stared at the pale pastel pink dress with disgust.

Peeling of Flora's pyjamas, he noticed something red running down his leg. He pulled open Flora's bedroom door and whimpered,

"Flora,"

Flora appeared out the bathroom, wearing Luke's clothes. As she was now dressed as Luke, she looked the double of him.

Pulling the blue cap onto her head, she stared at him angrily.

"What?"

"What's this?"

Flora come into the room and laughed.

"That's easy. It's periods,"

"What?" Luke said, growing pale.

"You don't know?"

"No…"

Flora sighed, and rotted about her room for a pad. Handing it to a confused Luke she explained the process.

"Ew," Luke said shortly.

Flora rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"Just get dressed."

She left.

Luke pulled on the dress, which complimented Flora's slim, and curvy figure.

Pulling the hair back and tying it in a loose ribbon, Luke left the room nervously.

Flora was already in the kitchen when he came down.

Luke sat across from her in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Flora," The Professor said.

Luke didn't answer, and drank his orange juice.

"Yes, Flora," Flora hissed, kicking his leg.

"Ow, oh, sorry, yeah, hi Professor," Luke said in a hurry. The Professor raised his eyebrow but said no more.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Does my bum look big in this?

After escaping the Professor, Flora and Luke ran upstairs to talk in Luke's room, now currently occupied by Flora.

"What are we going to do?" Flora whined, "This is horrible!"

"I know," Luke agreed, "I think we should tell the Professor,"  
>"But he would never believe us!" Flora cried, "Oh God. I never realised much trouble we are in right now. This is so bad," She paced the room, talking to herself.<p>

Luke had had enough, "For God Sake, shut up!"

Flora turned and stared at him.

"I agree, we are in deep shit, but we need to KEEP CALM! Ok, we won't tell anybody about this, but we need to change back, and SOON, ok?"  
>Flora hung her head, "Ok," She said quietly.<p>

Luke sighed. Why had he burst out like that? Maybe it was a girl thing. Sucks.

Flora seemed to understand, being a girl and all.

"Luke," She asked, "Does my bum look big in this?"

**A/N: Sorry kiddies! Sorry if this is short and stuff.**

**But see if you click that wee thing at the button, those demented arrow things, that can take you to a new chapter.**

**Yippie!**


	3. Wall Flowers and Princesses

The next day was a school day. Monday. Much to Flora and Luke's horror.

Luke left Flora's room, dressed in Flora's school dress, with her bag on his back.

Flora left Luke's room, dressed in Luke's school stuff, with his bag over her shoulder.

**[A/N: Golly, this is all so confusing!]**

"Right," Luke whispered, handing her his timetable, "This is my timetable. English and Science homework has to be handed in today. It's in the bag."

He handed her his violin, "I, or rather you, have a violin lesson today,"

"What? I don't play violin!" Flora gasped.

Luke nodded, "Just bluff your way through it. If your rubbish, just say you hurt your hand yesterday and its very sore. Make something up."  
>Flora nodded, taking the violin case.<p>

"And you," She said, "Her is my timetable. You have gym today. My gym stuff is already in my bag."  
>Luke stared at her, "I have to get changed in GIRLS changing rooms."<br>Flora rolled her eyes. "Well obviously."

"Right then," Luke nodded slowly, "By the way, my friends are Derren, Winks and Joe,"  
>Flora nodded too, "I have seen them before. Winks is the…scruffy one…Joe is the..."<br>"One with long hair," Luke nodded, "And Derren is the good looking one,"

Flora nodded, feeling like a bobble-head. Luke was about to ask her about her friends when the Professor appeared.

"You two ready? Come on then,"

At school, Flora searched about for Luke's friends. She didn't need to worry- they found her.

"Hey, Luke!" A scruffy lad, about Luke's height, slapped her in the back.

"Hey…" she said. She assumed it was Winks.

A good-looking boy, tall and well-built nodded, "Hey Princess," He said. Probably Derren. Without helping herself, Flora blurted out:

"Don't call me Princess," She swore to herself, waiting for something bad to happen. Suddenly a boy, the tallest of them, and freakishly skinny, with long black hair appeared out of nowhere shaking his head.

"Every time. Why do you hate your new name? It suits you so much!" The boy, Joe hopefully, shook his head, tutting. Flora sighed with relief.

"Come on then," Winks said, putting his arm around Luke, "Let us walk,"

Meanwhile, Luke was having no troubles. Nobody had spoken to him, or rather, Flora, so far, and he couldn't see anybody who looked like a friend of his.

Coming to think of it, he hadn't seen anybody with Flora. Ever.

Sighing, he wandered down the corridors, without a destination, until the bell rang. Just as it did, however, three girls approached him.

"Hey Wall Flower," One of the girls said. She had messy hair, thick arms and legs, a plump belly, and most likely, a thick mind. Her face was covered in scars and looked like a bulldog chewing a wasp.

"Hello," Luke replied. The girls laughed, and the bulldog-faced girl pushed him up against a wall.

The other two girls, one short, one tall, laughed shrilly, like a witch.

"How are you today?" The bulldog asked. Luke was afraid to answer.

When he showed no signs of replying, the girls laughed again, and shoved him to the ground.  
>"Ouch," Luke whispered. He stayed down there, until the walked away. The tall girl kicked him on the shin as she walked past, saying,<p>

"Your such a wuss, Flora,"

Luke bite his tongue to stop himself screaming at them.

"So…" He muttered to himself, "Flora gets bullied…I never knew that!"

He limped to his first class, which, on a normal day, would be Science, but today it was English.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**You like my cruel name for Flora? You see, Flora is another word for flower, and a Wall Flower is a person who is a wuss, or a crybaby, or something along those lines.**

**Clever, eh?**


	4. Lessons

Maths was fairly easy for Flora. Luke was two years younger than her, so she had covered all the stuff before. And Science was okay. At least she remembered to hand in Luke's homework.

But now, during brake, was her violin lesson. Well, not her one, Luke's. She was just taking it.

Remembering Luke's directions from earlier on, Flora wandered into the room where the lesson took place. It was small, and the only things in the room was a piano, a music stand and a table.

The teacher, Mr Lon, appeared.

"Hello Luke," He said. He was almost…sad. Was he sad he had to give the lesson? "Let's just start, here is the music," He threw some music onto the stand. Something written by Tomohito Nishiura. It was called the Unwound Future. Luckily, Flora knew how to read music, so that was fairly easy.

"Um…" She said.

"What?" Mr Lon sighed angrily.

"I hurt my hand yesterday…a-and I am not playing that good," She said, using Luke's lie he told her to say.

Mr Lon shook his head.

"It can't be any worse than what you usually play,"

_What he usually plays? Was Luke bad at the violin?_ Flora wondered, surprised. _Well then, she thought, this should be simple enough._

She picked up the violin, and rubbed the bow across it, trying any random note. It didn't sound too bad.

"Yes," Mr Lon said, surprised, "For once you can play a C, now keep going,"

Somehow, Flora managed to bluff through the song well enough to convince Mr Lon. In fact, he seem happy.

"If you keep this up, Triton, I'll get you to play in the band, at last," He added.

Flora nodded, muttered good bye and skidded down the hall, feeling giddy.

Meanwhile, Luke was in the girls changing room, trying to get changed without anybody seeing. Or him seeing anyone else.

But people kept pushing next to him, and laughing as he stumbled over.

Eventually, he managed to change, when everybody else had left.

Late for gym, he slipped to the back so nobody would she his or Flora's lateness.

Today they were doing running. _Simple enough_, Luke thought. Even though he hated sports. _Flora loves it though_, He thought to himself. _I wonder if she is any good._

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Greystone, the PE teacher.

"Get moving Reinhold. But stay at the back, we don't want you distracting others."

_Distracting others? Was Flora bad at it? But she always said she was good._

Shaking his head, Luke started off at a slow jog, jogging around the track. After ten minutes he was surprised he hadn't lost his breath.

He sped up a bit. And a bit more. A bit more.

Soon he was sprinting ahead of everyone, including the girls that shoved him over earlier on.

Nobody shoved him for the rest of the day.


	5. I AM you

It was a quiet dinner that night. Flora and Luke kept sending glares to each other, as if to say, your-so-dead. The Professor sensed something was up, but, being a gentleman, felt he shouldn't ask.

After an awkward dinner, Flora and Luke ran upstairs, and in angry whispers, began to talk.

"What was Mr Lon meaning when he said, "Can't be worse than what you usually play?"" She asked. Luke hung his head, "Are you actually good at the violin or not?" Flora demanded.

Luke shook his head, "I'm rubbish,"

Flora stared at him, "Why did you tell us you were good?"  
>Luke grew angry, "Why did you tell us you were good at sports?"<p>

Flora looked taken aback, "I thought I was,"

"According to the teacher your rubbish!"

"Well at least I am better at the violin than you!"  
>"Well- Wait…what?" Luke looked startled.<p>

Flora grinned, "Mr Lon said I was so good he may put me in band this year,"

Luke sighed, "But he thinks your me,"

Flora nodded, "I know."

"Well I was the fastest in gym today,"

"Really!"

Luke nodded, "I never knew I liked running. I usually hate sports, but running was good."

Flora nodded, "I kept trying to get on the team, but I couldn't."

"I might go for it," Luke said suddenly.

Flora shook her head, "But my teacher thinks your me,"

"I KNOW that," Luke growled, "And, for the time being, I am you,"

They went to be early, leaving a very confused Professor sitting on his own.

In bed, Luke cursed himself for not talking to Flora about the bullying.


	6. Arguements

Luke held his, or rather, Flora's head in his hands and groaned loudly.

"Ssh," The librarian hissed. Luke blushed, and silenced. However, it wasn't quiet for long because Flora burst in.

"Found anything?" She gasped loudly. Her face was red and she was panting. Maybe she'd ran over.  
>The librarian glared as she watched them.<p>

Luke shook his head sadly as Flora sat down.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, can you believe it?"

It was Flora's turn to groan. She sighed.

"SSHH!" The librarian said. Flora ignored her, and put her head on the desk.

"I just want it too end." She cried.

"You're not the only bloody one," Luke whispered, "And I don't know what to do,"

Flora rolled her eyes, "We've had this conversation before,"

"And we'll continue having until we figure this out!" Luke hollered.

A mere minutes later they stood outside the library in the pouring rain.

"I can't believe she kicked us out the library!" Luke squealed.

"It's your fault!" Flora replied.

"Shut up," Luke snapped.

"Make me," Flora turned to face him, the rain dripping down her face. She stared at Luke, with hair plastered to the sides of his, or her, face and growled.

"Maybe I will," Luke looked down at her; after all, Flora was taller than Luke.

"Try it," Flora hissed.

"Well we all know you wouldn't be able to run away!" Luke snapped.

"Well at least I can play a violin!" Flora spat.

"At least the Professor likes me!" Luke replied.

"AT LEAST MY PARENTS LIKED ME!" Flora screamed. Luke went pale. Flora opened her mouth and shut it again like a fish.

"Ohmigod, I am so sorry!" She spluttered. Luke shoved past her, and walked away.

Flora stood in the dripping rain and sniffed.

**A/N: HI HI HI! OHMIGOD! So sorry I haven't wrote in AGES! I hit a writers block and couldn't write for AGES! **

**I love you!**


	7. The incident

Flora could have kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid to bring this up? Everyone who was close friends with Luke knew about the thing that happened a few months ago* She shook her head angrily, her wet hair slapping her in the face.

She picked up her feet and ran after Luke, slipping and falling in a puddle. She cursed as she pulled herself up and continued running, Luke's clothes covered in mud.

"Luke," She called, seeing him a few feet a head of her, "Luke," She called.

Luke ignored her, and walked ahead, Flora's dress billowing in the wind.

"Luke sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't have said that, sorry,"

Luke paused, and turned around. His eyes were red with anger, but his face showed no emotion.

"Tomorrow," He grumbled, "I am going to trail for the running team," He declared. Flora shook her head madly,

"You can't! I can't run! When we swap back, I'll need to quit! There is no point!"

Luke started at her, "Not when. If."  
>"Fine," Flora said, "But I'm going for the school band then,"<p>

Luke shrugged, "Suit yourself," He turned, and walked ahead. Flora followed, panting wildly. Luke noticed, and began to run. Flora stopped and stared as he ran off.

She sighed and walked home.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short! Forgive me?**

***A/N: May consider adding a bonus chapter at the end so you can find out what happened.**


	8. First Place

Luke stood, Flora's long brown hair blowing into his face. He pulled it back and tied it into a clumsy, but tight, ponytail.

The teacher stalked up the line of kids, all in there gym kit, ready to run.

"Remember," He boomed, clipboard in hand, whistle around neck, "The first three people to cross the line shall make it to the finals,"

He raised his hand, "Ready. Set. Go!"  
>He blew the whistle. Luke kicked and began running.<p>

Flora stood in front of the audience, the shouts of the runners coming in from outside. She looked at Mr. Lon, and began to breath faster.

The audience waited as she raised the violin to her chin, and rubbed the bow across it gently.

She began to play.

Luke rubbed his forehead, as the sweat dripped down his face.

"Well done, Reinhold," The teacher boomed, clapping Luke on the shoulder, "First place, eh?"

"Yeah," Luke was shaking, and he finally managed to pull away from the teacher and escape to the changing rooms.

He took a drink of his water, and raised his head slightly. He heard a violin ring in the room a few feet away.

"She's good," He said, knowing it was Flora playing.

"Who's good?" A girl said in an overly sweet voice, entering the changing room. Luke looked at her, and it was the bulldog faced girl that shoved him a few days ago. He didn't say anything, "I asked you who was good, Reinhold, aren't you going to answer me?"

Luke shook his head, "Nothing," He mumbled. The bulldog girl lurched forward, and grabbed Luke's hair. Luke gasped in pain as she pulled his head back. She lowered her face right next to his ear and whispered,

"Answer me, Wallflower,"

Luke's eyes stung as she smashed his head against the wall.


	9. Telling The Professor

Luke was dazed for a few seconds. He pushed bulldog girl back. She raised her eyebrow and jumped on Luke.

Luke was startled. The girl was heavy. He grunted as she smashed his head on the floor. He pushed her to the side.

He looked down at her. The girl struggled against his grip. But one thing Luke still had, even as a girl, was his strength.

He smacked the girl in the face **[A/N: Epic bitch slap].**

Her cheek turned red in a flash. She growled, showing her teeth.

She kicked Luke in the back. Luke was surprised, but didn't lose his grip. He pulled her up by her top, until they were nose to nose, the let go.

…

The Professor and Luke sat in the heads office.

"Flora is suspended until further notice," The head said, leaving the room.

The Professor turned to Luke. Luke's heart sank. The Professor looked so disappointed.

"Professor-" Luke began.

"Just tell me, Flora, why did you do it?" He sighed, "It's not lady like to fight. You put that young girl in hospital,"

Luke hung his head. He had to tell the Professor. Flora was getting the blame, and if they got back into their old bodies, Flora would continue to get the blame.

"I'm not Flora," He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The Professor looked down at him.

"I am not Flora!" Luke said loudly. He ignored the Professor's startled look and explained, "One day a few weeks ago, Flora and I woke up and I was in Flora's body and she was in mine. We've been living in each other's lives and bodies for a few weeks now. That girl bullied Flora, Professor, and I got angry."

The Professor stared at him.

"You don't believe me," Luke sighed.

The Professor paused. Then said, "Tell me something that only Luke and I know, and nobody else could possibly find out,"

Luke looked around the room, and leaned close to the Professor's ear. He whispered something in his ear.

The Professor raised his eybrow.

"Luke?" He said.

Luke nodded, "Me,"

The Professor rubbed his neck, "We need to do something."


	10. Unsolveable Puzzle

The Professor rubbed his head, looking concerned.  
>"Hmmm…"<br>Flora looked up with wide eyes, "Do you believe us Professor?"

"Yes, Luke, er, sorry, Flora. I believe you,"

Flora sighed heavily, "What do we do?"

Luke shrugged, "We've been asking that for a while,"

The Professor paced the room for the fifth time. He sighed again. And sat down again.

"I really don't know,"

Luke sniffed. He didn't want to be a girl no more than Flora didn't want to be a boy.

"Professor, please do something,"

The Professor shook his head, "I'm afraid Luke, this is one puzzle I can't solve,"

**A/N: I feel so guilty. I bearly update, and I always ask for your help.**

**Its as if I don't even write the stories on my own. But I need an incident, a huge one, in which Flora helps Luke. **

**Something! Anybody?**


	11. The Crash

**A/N: Yeah….me no updated in while. You have permission to his me.**

Luke swung the bag onto his shoulder and hurried out the house. He was on his, or rather Flora's, period and was in no good mood to see anybody before school.

The rain thundered down on top of Luke, and he muttered every unprintable word under the sun and he pulled the jacket over his head.

The buses weren't running so he had to run to school. He growled and bit his lip.

As he was about to cross the last main road, he saw the school ahead. He looked as if he had never seen one before as he battered across the road to reach it.

At that same time the Layton Mobile bounced down the street.

Layton frowned as he looked across to Flora.  
>"My the weather is bad-" He began.<p>

An almighty crash ended his sentence and a young girl, Luke, flew onto the bonnet of the car. The window of the car cracked as Luke's head met it.

"Luke!"

**A/N: Thanks to viciouslycute for the basic idea!**


	12. In hospital

Flora sat in mute horror as the Professor leaped out the car and picked up Luke from the ground in front.

Flora shivered as she saw the blood on the car bonnet, and on the ground around them. The Professor lay Luke in the back and she turned at looked at the young boy- in her body- bleeding onto the back seat.

They flew to hospital, the Professor forgetting about the speed limit.

Hours later she continued sitting in silence as they waiting for any news about Luke. Flora felt hot tears running down her face and was slightly shocked.

She couldn't help but wonder if Luke would die. She didn't want him too, obviously. But, she thought as she began pacing the room, would that mean she would be in this body forever, or would they swap bodies and SHE would die? 

Gladly her gruesome thoughts were interrupted by the doctor arrived.

"Is he alright?" Flora jumped up. The Professor looked at her sideways and Flora realised her mistake, "Sorry, I mean her,"

"In a stable condition. But she was lucky- escaped with her life. She broken some ribs and her leg and has severe internal bleeding. But after a huge bump to the head we won't know if she's suffered some memory loss or not. She's asleep right now- maybe it would be best if you both went home and we'll contact you as soon as possible,"

The Professor left reluctantly- knowing that Flora was exhausted even though it was still morning. They left, nobody speaking but still sharing their worst fear:

What if Luke didn't remember he was in the wrong body?

**A/N: Going to be real slow on updates. Got maths test and drama test and the Scottish Youth Brass Band championship soon.**

Sorry D:


	13. Can you remember?

They stood at the end of Luke's bed as he slowly opened his eyes. The Professor sighed with relief.

"Luke…"

Flora grabbed Luke and gave him a huge hug. She chuckled nervously and said,

"God, its weird hugging somebody that looks exactly like me,"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked slowly, staring at her, confused.

"Luke…we swapped bodies, remember?"

Luke stared blankly.

"Luke… do you not remember?" The Professor asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Luke?" Luke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Flora looked worried. Luke rubbed the bandage on his head.

"I'm not Luke," He said, "I'm Flora. You're Luke,"

The Professor froze and Flora's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh….Luke, you've forgotten, haven't you?"

"Stop calling me Luke!" Luke cried.

The Doctor burst in.

"Sorry, but you should really go now," He pushed the Professor and Flora out the room. Flora looked back at Luke in the bed, in her body.

He couldn't remember.


	14. He didn't die, but he did

**A/N: Hahaha…let's not to anything hasty now…like kill the author for not updating…ha…ha…..*backs away slowly* So, this will be the second last chapter. MUHAHAHA!**

The Professor and Flora were just about to leave the room, when Luke began so shake violently. The doctor pushed them out of the way, and they stood in horror as Luke's body twitched a jerked.

An emergency alarm rang off and nurses came rushing in. The Professor and Flora were pushed out the room, and as they were escorted to another room, they saw Luke being shocked by a deliberator.

"LUKE," The Professor screamed at the top of his lungs, "I need to be in there with him,"

"Excuse me?" The nurse looked confused, "Sir, Luke is right next to you,"

"Of course, I mean Flora," The Professor said hurriedly, "Can I go in there with her?"

"That's not a good idea," The nurse said, walking away.

All they could do was wait.

What seemed like hours later, the doctor came out to them. His head was hanging, and he held a clip board in his hands.

The Professor jumped up, "Is she ok?" He asked, remembering not to say, "he,"

"Unfortunately, due to the head trauma cause by the collision, Flora suffered a cardiac arrest, and we couldn't save her,"

Flora screamed, and the Professor just sat there, looking at his feet. Tears streamed down his face.

Luke had died in Flora's body. Flora could never be her again. Luke died, forgetting who he really was. Nothing would be the same again.

Everyday he would have to look at someone who looked like Luke. Even though Luke passed away in that room, his body was sit here. Living. Breathing. Moving. But a different person resided in it.

How was he going to cope?

It was like Luke died, but he hadn't.

**A/N: One more chapter to go….**


	15. Spiders

**A/N: IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER, DODODODODO DODODODO DODODODO DOOOOOOOO! **

_What Luke whispered into the Professor's ear to prove that he was actually Luke, but stuck in Flora's body:_

"You are Free. Free to dream, to love, to laugh and to find peace. Free to be you and be happy,"

_Story behind what Luke whispered:_

Luke and the Professor were at the beach. It was a cold, windy day, but nonetheless the dynamic duo packed their bags, grabbed their scarves and headed down to the coast. Luke could have only been about 8 at the time.

The sat their in silence, until Luke asked, "What are you afraid of Professor?"

"Why, I'm not scared of anything Luke," The Professor chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"Everyone is scared of something, Professor," Luke said, "Even gentleman,"

The Professor chuckled, "Well what are you afraid of Luke?"

Luke shook his head, "It's a bit babyish,"

The Professor laughed kindly, "Nonsense, my boy,"

"Well…I don't like the dark,"

The Professor smiled warmly, "That's a perfectly reasonable fear, Luke, why, I know some grown men who are afraid of the dark. It's certainly not babyish,"

Luke shrugged, "I don't like it when I say something, and people laugh at me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if I stand up for something I believe, and everyone just laughs at me…it's not a fear as such,"

"You are Free. Free to dream, to love, to laugh and to find peace. Free to be you and be happy," The Professor said quietly.

"I don't get it," Luke frowned.

"You will one day, my boy," The Professor nodded, "You will one day,"

A silence passed between them. A pleasant silence, one that didn't need broken.

"To be honest," The Professor admitted, "I don't really like spiders,"


End file.
